Calm, Meet Storm
by AfewSentencesShortOfaParagraph
Summary: Jesus, Etc. parts 1 and 2 in Eli's Point of View
1. Chapter 1

**I am so ready to sink my teeth into Eli's delicate emotional state. I know it's going to be challenging to write, but I am still excited. I just really miss EClare right now. **

**Hey, guess what? I don't own Degrassi. I bet I just blew your mind. Or not…**

**Warning you now, there is a super long author's note at the end, but it needed to happen. You'll see what I mean. **

**Anyway, this is another Eli POV story! Hurray! Are you ready for the first half of Jesus Etc. Part 1? **

**Here it is:**

Love is a funny emotion. It can change your whole outlook on life; make it brighter and better.

Being in love with Clare definitely made me a lot happier with the life I was living.

Yes, love does strange things to you- it can make you laugh, cry, feel pain or joy, and it can even make you irrational.

This irrationality was something I experienced when I agreed to give Clare driving lessons…

It was a school night, and Clare and I were at The Dot studying for the test on Shakespeare's Twelfth Night that Miss Dawes had promised the class. We had invited Adam, but he told us we needed to stop worrying about him, and to have some fun…alone.

We had been kind of overbearing since the Fiona incident…not letting him out of our sight and all. So Clare and I were committed to spending the night together without a single mention of Adam. It wasn't too hard; when I was with Clare the rest of the world seemed to melt away anyway.

"All I'm saying is the love in the play seems kind of shallow. I mean, I completely respect Shakespeare, he is what brought us together, but most of the characters seem fickle. Olivia and Sebastian can't really love each other- they're both just consolation prizes. And Orsino was 'in love' with Olivia right until the fifth act when he decides he actually loves Viola. I just don't like the characters that much."

"I think you're reading too much into it," Clare told me fondly.

"It is literature…am I not allowed to read into it whatever I want?"

"This is true; you are free to take away what you please."

"Are you feeling okay?" I reached for her forehead, concerned. She immediately ducked out o my way before I could make contact, though.

"I feel great! Why?"

"Usually, when I make any kind of comment about a book, it starts a heated discussion about our clash in opinions. I was just wondering why today you're being so compliant."

"Because I love you, and I don't want to 'heatedly discuss' anything."

Clare smiled sweetly at me, and I narrowed my eyes in response. "You know if you want something you can feel free to just ask. You don't need to schmooze it out of me."

"I know."

"And yet there you sit…smiling rather creepily at me."

"I got my temporary license earlier."

"Oh, congratulations, Clare! You didn't tell me you were going for your test today; I would have been there. No matter, this is cause for a celebration. I'll buy you coffee and dessert."

Clare's smile widened, and a dangerous gleam came into her eye. "Actually, there is a different way you can help me celebrate."

When she didn't elaborate, I cleared my throat. "That being…?"

"Let me drive Morty home."

I laughed, but she was staring at me, waiting for a response. "Oh, you're…you really want to drive Morty?"

"Why not? My parents are really busy, and they both turned me down when I asked if I could get started as soon as possible. Not that I would really want my mom to be the one teaching me anyway; she's not a very good passenger. So, who better to teach me how to drive than my wonderful, fabulous, charming boyfriend and his trusty steed, Morty?"

"What makes you think that I _am_ a good passenger?"

Clare jutted out her bottom lip in a pout. "Please?"

All it took was one look at her face for all my hesitations to fall by the wayside. She was just gorgeous…and this was Clare we were talking about. Morty may have been my most prized possession, but Clare was the single most responsible person I knew. If anyone could be gentle with my precious, antique hearse it was my equally precious and adorable girlfriend.

"Fine, I give you driving lessons."

"Yes! I knew you would. Thank you, thank you!"

"Slow your road, Edwards. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow morning, and we'll start then. I don't have the energy to start right tonight. Or the nerve for that matter. But if we're doing this, we're doing this for real. You'll actually have to listen to me."

"I listen to you all the time," Clare protested, but I simply raised my eyebrows at her. "Fine, I promise to listen attentively to all your instruction, oh wise driving instructor."

"Good. I'm trusting you with my baby, Clare Edwards. Don't you dare hurt my Morty."

"Aww, Eli, your concern for me is touching."

"Just warms your heart, doesn't it?"

Clare laughed, and turned to look out the window at Morty. I sighed and let my head fall into my hand. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

XXX

The next morning, Clare was sitting on the steps outside her house waiting for me when I pulled up. Before she got in the hearse, I muttered to the steering wheel, "Better get ready for this, Morty. Someone aside from me will be driving you, and I expect you to treat her with respect. In other words, please don't break down, buddy."

"Were you just talking to your car?" Clare asked me, leaning in the driver side window, making me jump a little.

"Yeah; what of it?"

"I've just never seen anyone do that before; it's cute."

"I was just asking Morty here to treat you right…as long as you do the same to him."

"You know, I can't really treat Morty at all if you don't get out and let me behind the wheel."

"Whoa now, someone is anxious. But you're not ready for a full-blown trip yet. I need to ease you into Morty's inner workings. So, I'll get closer to school, pull into a parking lot, and we'll switch. Until then, I need you to pay attention to the delicate way I handle this bad boy."

"Really, Eli, really?"

"Humor me; please…it's a big deal that I'm going to be letting someone else drive at all."

Clare sighed, but walked over to the passenger side. "You're lucky I think you're endearing instead of annoying."

I just nodded at her, as I spouted a running commentary on everything I did from putting it in gear, to the way you had to pound on the break to get Morty to stop but gently feed the gas because that pedal was more sensitive. Clare listened studiously, forever a good student, and even asked a few questions. Finally, I reached the convenient store that was a mere two blocks from Degrassi, and pulled into the parking lot. Clare rolled her eyes at the short distance- you could see the back of Degrassi from the parking lot- but decided not to make any comments.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"I don't think I could possibly be more prepared, my dear. Are you actually letting me behind the wheel now?"

I took a deep breath, patted Morty's steering wheel affectionately, and then nodded. Clare laughed happily, and I felt like I was in the middle of surrender. But I still managed to push the door open at the same time Clare excitedly hopped out of the passenger side. We quickly switched, and I settled into the passenger side of my baby. It was a strange view.

I looked at the floor of my hearse, and noticed the magazine Miss Dawes had given me last week…huh, how had I forgotten about this competition? I quickly took note of the deadline. "Gothic Tales submission deadline's Friday. That gives me less than a week to turn my brain dump into a story." I set down the magazine, remembering the ideas that I had been toying with since I had found out about the competition. I had a dark mind…this _should_ be a piece of cake.

Clare was expertly adjusting the mirrors as I buckled myself in, taking no chances. "Clear your schedule," she suggested helpfully, "eliminate distractions."

"Like giving driving lessons?" I retorted, only half joking.

"Okay, one distraction," she allowed, smiling coyly at me. "Your services as driving instructor in exchange for my editing skills; fair enough?"

Sounded like the perfect pay off to me; Clare had a wickedly good eye when it came to making a story better…not to mention grammatically correct. After a lot of convincing, I had gotten her to let me read her vampire fan fiction…she had a flare for the dramatic that could definitely help out my soon-to-be story.

"What would I do without my muse?" I smiled brightly at Clare. She was just so damn…perfect.

"Oh, you'd be sad and lonely," she quickly shot back, making me chuckle lightly. "And you'd have no one to drive you to school."

I would be sad and lonely most certainly, but I was pretty sure I would make it to school just fine. I decided not to say anything; I simply made a 'humph' in agreement, and leaned in for a kiss. Clare was happy to mirror my action, meeting me halfway for a quick peck on the lips before she pulled away, a huge smile on her face. I'm sure I had a similar smile on my own.

Clare looked out at the parking lot expectantly, and I could tell she was about to start Morty. I took a deep breath; why was I so anxious? I trusted Clare- Morty would be fine in her hands. Still, if she got too confident, she would stop being a defensive driver. And Morty had a lot of blind spots. Not to mention he was a little bigger than your average vehicle.

'_Calm down. You're doing this for Clare_,' I reminded myself. Out loud, I warned her for the umpteenth time, "Don't get too cocky. Morty's an antique hearse. Remember what we talked about: timing, agility, coordination."

Clare was glaring at me. I had probably repeated that mantra to her at least five times on the ride to the parking lot. She was ready, and I knew it, I was just playing it safe.

"All skills I happen to have," Clare declared proudly.

"You don't know Morty," I reminded her. "He's sensitive." Kind of like me…of course, Clare took great care of me. What was one more sensitive guy in her life?

Clare seemed to sense that I was done with my pre-drive lecture, so, after a victorious smile, she turned the key to start the ignition. She looked so triumphant, so free. I remembered my first time behind the wheel, and I assumed I had looked much the same; every new driver probably did. There was something trilling about being in control of where you were headed, if nothing else. Until I had met Clare, my long drives in Morty were probably the only thing that kept me sane. I owed Morty almost as much as I owed Clare…probably more.

Was it weird that I referred to my hearse like it was a person? I didn't dwell on the answer to that question.

Clare was about to put Morty in gear, so I talked her through it. "Easy on the gas- the slower we go the less chance we have of getting into an accident." Clare rolled her eyes at me, but I had seen new drivers in action before- not pretty. "I just don't want you to get hurt," I reminded her.

"I promise I'll be careful, Gramps," Clare mocked, and it was my turn to roll my eyes. What had she promised me last night? Oh, right, that she would listen to me. That was going over well.

"Okay," I gave up trying to reason with her. I couldn't stall any longer; it was time. "Put your foot on the break and put it in drive." Clare happily complied, doing exactly as I instructed. "Check your blind spots," I continued, "and gently hit the gas." I put extra emphasis on the word 'gently', hoping the more I said it the more likely Clare would be to actually listen.

Clare pressed on the gas, not as gently as I had hoped, but it was good enough for a first try. Just as we started moving, though, someone darted out in front of Morty. Clare, with lightning quick reflexes, slammed on the break, immediately bringing us to a stop. We both jerked forward from Clare's less than graceful halt, but everyone seemed okay- including the psycho that decided darting in front of a moving vehicle was a good idea. Who the hell did something like that?

Apparently Clare had gotten a better look at the idiot because in a frightened tone she made one of my worst nightmares become a reality. "Fitz?"

"What?" The name gave me a knee-jerk reaction of fear and anger, and I wished I hadn't heard her right. But there he was- standing at the window of Morty like he hadn't tried to stab me only a short while ago. Asshole; he really had some nerve.

Crippling panic seized my chest, and I almost lost control. Good thing Clare was behind the wheel. I tried to focus on the words coming out of Fitz's mouth, but everything was a garbled mess.

"Eli, I've been looking for you guys."

I didn't have time to let the words sink in, or to register their meaning. I only knew Clare and I needed to get away fast. "Let's go, let's go," I urged.

"I need to talk to you guys," Fitz yelled after us as Clare slammed on the gas, pealing out of the parking lot.

It was a good thing we were close to the school, because Clare cautiously made her way to my usual spot in Degrassi's parking lot, probably sensing that I was too shocked and scared to move. I just…of all the coincidences in the world; Fitz just happened to be at the parking lot where I had taken Clare for her first driving lesson. What the hell was up with that? And what was Fitz even doing out of juvie? Nothing made sense to me.

"That was…frightening," Clare finally broke the silence. I felt her searching gaze on my face, willing me to snap out of my momentary paralysis.

"Understatement of the century," I mocked, swallowing over the lump that had formed in my throat. "You drove here like a pro, though. I guess I had no reason to worry…about your driving, at least."

"I think it was all that adrenaline."

"We should get to class," I decided, reaching in Morty's trunk to grab my backpack, and then slipping out the passenger side door. Clare grabbed her bag at my feet, and joined me on the way to our lockers. We stayed silent until we were on our way to Clare's first class. I didn't really want to spend an entire period away from Clare, but I wasn't about to suggest skipping.

I was so lost in my anxiety, that when Clare finally broke our extended silence, I jumped.

"How is Fitz out of juvie already?" she asked frantically, obviously unable to keep her racing thoughts to herself anymore. "You don't think he escaped…"

The thought was not totally impossible, but it really didn't seem likely. "This is Fitz, not David Blaine. He must have been let out early." I was trying to comfort the obviously distraught Clare, but my voice was so obviously frantic it probably wasn't very soothing.

"Why was he trying to talk to us?" Clare wondered out loud. That was just the million dollar question, eh?

I could only think of one reason Fitz wanted to talk to me again…

"Last time I saw him he pulled a knife on me- maybe he wants to settle the score."

Of course, there was one other reason he could be back- my weakest link. He had tried that route before, and it had worked to his advantage. I met Clare's eye and shivered. He had better not go after her again or I would not be held responsible for my actions.

Not that that had gone over well the first time, but really, I could only take so much.

"They wouldn't let Fitz out if he was seriously dangerous, right?" The fear was so apparent in Clare's eyes…I just wanted to tuck her under my arm and run her all the way to safety. "Right?" she urged again.

"Let's hope so," I finally conceded.

We arrived at Clare first class, and she sighed. "It'll be okay, yeah?"

"As long as we stick together, no way that it won't be okay, I promise."

"We should probably tell Adam, too."

"Yeah, in English we can. See you then."

Clare, who very rarely initiated public displays of affection, leaned up to kiss my cheek lightly. "See you."

I closed my eyes, breathing her in deeply. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to her- she was my life.

I walked to History, all my thoughts on Fitz and his return…his possible motives. This was a most disturbing turn of events.

History went by so slow I could have sworn the clock stopped a few times. But, finally, I was headed to English. Clare and Adam were already seated, and I heard Adam ask Clare why she looked so anxious. Before Clare could answer, I slid into my seat in front of her.

"Oh, good, you're here. I was just about to tell Adam what happened this morning."

"Please do; you guys both look like you've seen a ghost," Adam commented, trying to make light of the situation. He wasn't going to be in the mood for jokes much longer.

"I'd say it was a little worse than a ghost," I replied sarcastically.

"Okay…now you have my undivided attention. What happened to you guys?"

Clare and I looked at each other. I could still see in her eyes that she was visibly shaken. We turned to Adam and simultaneously uttered a single, loaded word. "Fitz."

Adam started, his eyes widening. "Fitz…as in Mark Fitzgerald…as in the one who should be in juvie?"

"The very one," I confirmed darkly. "We don't know how he got out, or why he's here, but he wants to talk to Clare and I. He tried to confront us in a parking lot not far from the school. I was giving Clare a driving lesson."

Adam paused, absorbing the news. "So, do you know what he wants?"

"We didn't exactly stick around to listen," Clare informed him, an edge in her voice.

"Yeah, that was probably smart. So what's the game plan?"

"We stick together, and if we see Fitz we run in the opposite direction," I advised reasonably. "He clearly has some unfinished business, but I'll be damned if I let him finish it."

Clare and Adam nodded as my eyes landed on Clare.

Last time Fitz was here our feud had been petty; born of a mild, impersonal dislike for the differences we didn't understand in each other. But Fitz's final move, bringing Clare into the center of our battle, had made it deeply personal.

Now it was my personal job to make sure Fitz didn't make the same move twice. Clare would be left out of it this time around.

I was going to protect Clare whatever it took- come hell or high water.

XXX

When the three of us met again at lunch we decided not to let Fitz ruin what would have been an otherwise perfectly normal and enjoyable week. We all tried to settle ourselves down and just eat lunch as we usually did. And, by the time the period had ended, we were all relatively relaxed.

Adam took off as soon as the bell rang, mentioning some homework he had forgotten about, leaving Clare and I to walk to our lockers alone.

"How about another driving lesson after school…since our earlier one was cut short?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yeah, of course; you did a great job this morning- I think we can move on to some different aspects of driving. I think you got the escaping portion down."

"Har, har," Clare offered weakly.

"Seriously, Clare, it's going to be fine. But, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything; you know that."

"Can you try not to…go anywhere around town without me…or Adam…or one of your parents."

Clare laughed, but I just waited for her to realize this wasn't funny. "Wait," she swung herself in front of me, "you're being serious?"

"As death."

Clare of all people knew I didn't take death lightly.

"Um, that a little ridiculous, don't you think?"

"If I did, would I be asking it of you?"

"Yes…I don't know if you know this or not, Eli, but you get kind of anxious."

"Har, har," I mocked.

Clare searched my face. "How about I do my best to not put myself in harm's way; that's the best I can do."

It wasn't great, but it was obviously all I was getting for the time being. I would just have to broach the subject again at a later time.

XXX

After school, Clare wasn't at our lockers, so I assumed she was already waiting out front for me. I quickly made my way to Morty, and pulled up to the front steps. I did a quick sweep of the area, and, sure enough, Clare was standing by one of the picnic tables. She wasn't facing me, so I couldn't see her face, but her posture was rigid. Huh, I wonder what had happened.

"Time for your next lesson," I called out to her, and she immediately whipped her head around to look at me. There was something surprised, wondering about her expression. She seemed torn about something. When she looked back toward the courtyard in front of the school, I called out to her again. "Hey, Clare, is everything okay?"

She shook her head as if trying to dislodge to confusion. "Yeah…I-I'm fine."

"Convincing," I noted sarcastically as I climbed out of the car. She walked toward me and Morty, gave my shoulder a quick squeeze, and climbed into the hearse. I took that as an all systems go, so I walked over to the passenger side and ducked in. It was still so weird not to be in the driver's seat. Clare looked kind of sexy behind the wheel of Morty, though…

'_Focus_,' I chastised myself mentally.

"Let's practice going backwards; foot on the break, put it in reverse," I said, snapping out of the thoughts that would definitely get me in trouble with Clare. However, Clare still seemed distracted, staring off into space. She didn't make a move to put Morty in gear. "Clare?" I asked, trying to break her out of her own thoughts. Her head snapped up to look at me, the confusion still evident. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I saw Fitz," Clare told me slowly, as if spreading the words out would allow her to understand them better.

I immediately tensed. If he had hurt her…red flashed before my eyes and I took a shallow breath to steady myself. Barely keeping control of my anger I started in on the Spanish Inquisition. "What? When?"

"Just before you got here," Clare told me, still dazed. "I talked to him. When he was locked up…he found God."

I let out one quick bark of a laugh. At least he hadn't hurt her…yet. But he was obviously trying to reel her in. How low would he go; playing the Jesus card? Pitiful. "And you believe that crap? Fitz knows you Clare, he knows your weakness."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Clare surprised me by being defensive. She couldn't honestly be hurt that I didn't believe that guy that tried to stab me was now buddy-buddy with God. Please.

"That's his angle," I elaborated for her, trying to make her understand, "the whole Jesus thing; the forgive me Lord for I have sinned thing! He's dangerous, remember?" Clare was looking at me accusingly…I was baffled. How could she forget Vegas Night? "He pulled a knife on me!" I yelled, trying to jog her memory a little bit.

"I think there's more to it than that," Clare said reasonably, and it was like someone punched me in the gut. I could not believe with a single conversation Fitz had made Clare sympathetic to him. I could not have her being friendly with him. If she was it would be so hard to make sure he didn't hurt her…like her words had just hurt me.

I exploded. "Damnit Clare, you're making it so hard for me to do my job!" My hands were clenched into fists, and I could feel my nails cutting into my palms. I just couldn't settle down enough to let them unfurl.

"Your job?" Clare asked, the anger rising in her voice, too.

"As your boyfriend, my job is to protect you," I declared. I shouldn't have to explain this; it should be obvious I was only trying to do what was best for her.

In a cold, clipped voice Clare responded, "I never asked you to do that."

She didn't have to! "Well if not me, who?" I screamed at her.

But I immediately realized my mistake. I was insinuating that Clare was incapable of taking care of herself; she was independent and a bit of a feminist. I had just insulted her in the worst way possible. But I cared about her, that was all; I just wanted to know she was safe 24 hours a day, seven days a week.

"I'm not up for another one of your lessons," Clare's calm, cool voice echoed in my head. Shit, fuck, damn. That had come out all wrong.

"Clare, I didn't mean it like that," I said quietly, silently pleading for her to stay. But Morty's door slammed shut on my words as Clare walked away.

I had screwed that up royally, and now Clare was pissed at me.

I would be damned if I let Fitz come between me and Clare, though.

However, I got the ominous feeling that I was just a little too late.

**Aww damn, the shit is hitting the fan. I can't wait to see what happens in season 11; I have complete faith that EClare isn't completely finished. I could just be unwaveringly optimistic, though. **

**Anyway, I've come such a long way with these Eli point of views, and I wanted to take the time to thank a few people who have been particularly faithful and kind to me. This story is jointly dedicated to you: **

**DreamernWriter123****- You are such a great person and you have helped me grow so much as a writer. You've also been there for me on a personal level, and I am forever in your dept. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. **

**Xlovestory33X****- You're always so enthusiastic in your reviews…and you always take the time to write reviews. They truly make my day, so I must thank you as well. **

**GoldsworthyEdwards24****- You, too, have always taken the time to tell me how much you enjoy my writing, and I appreciate it more than words can express. Your kind words never cease to make me smile. **

**There are so many more of you- killrwhale, takethecurve, Chelfrie, DegrassiCat, munrochambers4ever…I could go on forever, but I really don't have the time. Just know that, even if I forgot to mention you, I still appreciate that you take the time to read and review my stories. To have such a supportive fan-base is heartwarming, and I sincerely mean it when I say I love you guys. **

**As always, thanks for reading! You guys truly are the best. =)  
><strong>


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Oh, my God. I don't even know how long it has been since I've had the time to write, but I'll stick with way too long. I have several valid excuses for the extended hiatus: surgery, a new job and a death in the family. Despite all the reasons I haven't been able to write, though, I am still extremely sorry for leaving you readers for so long with nothing.**

**But, I'm back now, so let's celebrate with the second half of Jesus, Etc. Part 1!**

I paced around my house nervously. I had already tried calling Clare a few times, but she was predictably ignoring me. I know I had upset her, that much I understood, but I didn't get how her refusing to talk to me was going to solve anything.

I was so anxious that I skipped dinner, and my mom started to worry.

"Hey Baby Boy," she greeted me, pushing open my bedroom door, a plate of food in her hands. It smelled like some sort of pasta…it made my stomach roll. Having Clare upset with me made me sick. How could I hurt someone so sweet and good? I banished he thoughts, trying to focus on what my mom was saying. "You really should eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"You've been sulking all afternoon…want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sulking," I shot back stubbornly. I hated when she suddenly became intuitive. This was the same mother that has let my hoarding become out of control…and now, when I didn't want to talk to anyone, she was all for helping me sort out my problems.

I was only slightly aware that I was being unfair. My mom didn't deserve that kind of resent me, and I didn't honestly feel that way. When Clare and I weren't on good terms I just got angry at the world. She was the center of my universe, but she seemed to be content with putting herself in danger. To put both of us in danger.

Fitz could not be trusted. Why couldn't she see that?

"If you say so, silly. I'll just cover this and put it in the refrigerator."

When she was gone I collapsed on my bed. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling and debating with myself whether I should try calling again or drive by her house, I decided showing up on Clare's doorstep unannounced would not have a positive impact on her anger.

I sighed, and dug my phone out of my pocket so I could dial the familiar number one last time before I gave up for the night.

'_Here goes nothing_,' I thought to myself, crossing my fingers.

On the fifth ring, Clare's annoyed voice finally filled my ear.

"I'm studying, Eli. What do you want?"

"A chance to apologize for what I said; how I acted."

Even I could hear the desperation in my voice. She had to forgive me, right? I don't know what I would do if she didn't.

After a long, loaded pause Clare finally spoke again; her voice was more patient. "Go on."

"I love you, Clare. A lot. So, yeah, I'm prone to a little overreaction when the people I love are in danger. But you have to know that I hadn't meant to insult you; I just care about you. Please, please forgive me. I know you can take care of yourself, I just prefer to help out, you know?"

After another pause Clare's light, tentative laughter rang out. The sound made my chest relax, and I could tell I was basically forgiven. We had a lot to discuss, sure, but she wasn't mad at me anymore. It was sun bursting brilliantly through storm clouds- my life instantly was right side up again.

"I know you care about me…and I, you. But you really should trust that I have no problems taking care of myself. Fitz won't lay a finger on me. I wouldn't let him in a million years- even if he has found God."

"How can you even consider believing that?"

"Has no one ever told you that everyone deserves a second chance?"

"Have you forgotten that he tried to stab me? Why would I give him a second chance to perfect his aim?"

"I don't see us agreeing on this…"

"We don't have to agree; just tell me you'll stay away from him."

"I can promise you that I'm not going to go looking for him."

She was trying to pacify me, but I hoped she didn't think her lame attempt was going to work. "That's not the same thing, and you know it. Why would you want to talk to him even if he approached you? There isn't anything to say."

"Because what if he really did change; found Jesus. It would be rude to not give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Yeah, because Fitz has always been the embodiment of politeness. I'm sure Jesus, if he really existed, went around breaking people's cars, kicking them in the nuts, punching people…the list is long, shall I go on?"

"Don't play the martyr, Eli. You were just as responsible for some of the things that happened during that feud as Fitz was."

An angry rebuttal bubbled its way to my lips, but with a great effort I suppressed it. I didn't want to argue with Clare anymore. I wanted to laugh and joke and feel like our lives fit perfectly together again.

So, instead of lashing out, I took a calming breath and asked, "Where does that leave us?"

I heard Clare sigh, collecting her anger before she answered. "I don't think you should get too bent out of shape over this, but, to keep you happy, I will run the other direction if I see Fitz coming. Also, try not to overreact again, please? It makes me uncomfortable when you lose control like you did in the car."

I mulled it over briefly in my head, and decided I could easily live with the compromise Clare suggested. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable," I whispered softly into the phone.

"You're forgiven," Clare assured me, and I could tell she was smiling.

I glanced at the clock to find that the time was nearing 11. Time always flew by when Clare was involved. "I should probably let you get back to studying…and then you should get some rest."

Clare yawned quietly as if she hadn't realized that she was tired until I brought it up. "That sounds like a plan…you should work on you Gothic Tales submission so I can help you make it perfect before the deadline."

"That's not a bad idea," I agreed. "Goodnight, Clare."

"Sweet dreams, Eli."

When the line went dead I didn't start on my story right away. I went over the conversation with Clare once again, thinking about how I could balance protecting Clare without becoming too overbearing. It sounded like a hard line to walk, but I would do anything for her.

One thing was for certain, I did not want Fitz catching up with Clare, or me for that matter, at school again. He wasn't even supposed to be on school grounds, so if he did come back, and I saw him this time, I would be able to tell Simpson who would definitely make sure Fitz would never step foot on the property again. I would just need some proof…an eyewitness account.

I guess that meant I would be getting to school early to stand guard. If Clare asked, I could give her some half-true justification about not wanting Fitz to break his expulsion restrictions. She wouldn't be too happy if I told her I was really making sure that Fitz didn't even have the slightest chance of talking to Clare again.

Actually, she wouldn't be too happy either way. But there were just some things you had to do for the person you love…

With that in mind I powered up my laptop and began to write about what it was like to love someone so much you would literally do anything to protect them from danger.

XXX

I got no sleep at all- none whatsoever. I had stayed up all night just writing. I had a loose plot- a love triangle of horror, but the ending was missing something essential. It was just a rough draft though, after all.

The lovers, Malcolm and Rachel, were constantly under the shadow of the darker character- Stalker Angel. The creature of death was infatuated with Rachel, and wouldn't rest until she was dead so she could join him in the afterworld. It was Malcolm's job to make sure Rachel didn't succumb to Stalker Angel's seductive maneuvers. Even with the unsatisfying ending it was one of the best pieces I had ever written.

When I looked at the clock to find that it was six, though, I could no longer stare at the screen of my computer, trying to pinpoint what needed to be changed. I hopped in the shower, got dressed in the dull uniform, and then made my way to school an hour earlier than usual.

I texted Clare a quick explanation for why I would not be there to give her another driving lesson this morning. Well, explanation was putting it too strongly- I just told her I was busy.

I parked Morty in a different spot than usual so I could get a better view of the entire front campus, and then I waited.

Students started filing in, but Fitz was still nowhere to be found. I was morbidly disappointed that he hadn't decided to break the rules this particular morning. I wanted to rest assured that Simpson was doing everything in his power to make sure Fitz wouldn't bother Adam, Clare or me at school.

About fifteen minutes before the first bell I saw Clare gracefully loping her way over toward me. The small smile on her face was a good sign- she was still happy with me.

But there was no doubt in my mind that she was about to ask me what had kept me from giving her another lesson this morning…I knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Morning, Clare," I greeted her as soon as she was within earshot.

"Hey," she answered, the small smile growing more pronounced for a moment. "What are you doing?"

She sounded reasonably confused, and as soon as I saw her trusting face my resolve crumbled.

"Keeping lookout," I informed her truthfully, knowing I would have hell to pay for that later.

I was right- she paused briefly, trying to gauge if I was being serious. Her eyes searched my face until they found the answer. Wordlessly, she stalked off, clearly unhappy that our informal agreement last night had already been broken. But what was I supposed to do? I wanted to keep her safe; I wanted her to stay away from Fitz. The only way to do that was to personally make sure she was free of danger every minute I could.

She would have to understand eventually, wouldn't she?

I didn't know the answer to that question, and it bothered me.

When there was only a minute left before the first bell rang I decided it would be safe to go to class. Fitz was obviously not coming in the morning, but I would have to watch out later as well.

I expected Clare to be waiting at our lockers to yell at me, or even to actively give me the cold shoulder, but she was nowhere to be found.

I waited, anxious, through History- speculations ran through my head as to whether Clare would be angry enough with me to skip English. I sure hoped she wasn't.

Adam was already seated when I got to class, but Clare wasn't even in the room, let alone her seat. My stomach plummeted into the soles of my shoes. Had I made a mistake? Was it wrong for me to be so overprotective of Clare? My guilt was tearing at the thoughts in my head, making them nearly incoherent.

Adam must have sensed my distress and distraction because while he eyes me carefully, he did not try to snag my attention.

Seconds before the bell rang, Clare swooped into the classroom. As she walked past me to her seat I heard her growl "Idiot," under her breath. After that, though, she studiously ignored me the rest of the period.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class Clare rose to her feet and fled before my apologies left my lips. She was being unfair.

"Uh, oh," Adam spoke beside me, watching Clare just as intently as I was. "The lovebirds are having a spat, I see."

"It's just so frustrating. I'm only looking out for her well-being, but she seems to be taking that as an insult."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Adam reminded me, "but we can talk about this at lunch so we're not late for class. I'll hold a couples counseling session."

Adam laughed at his joke, but I glared at him. Having Clare upset with me was the furthest thing from comical. His laughter cut off as he processed the extent of my horrid mood, and gave me a swift pat on the shoulder for reassurance. After that he was racing down the hall just as fast as Clare had.

Why did I always drive away the people I cared most about?

The morning passed by sluggishly, but lunch did finally come to pass.

I scanned the cafeteria as soon as I was inside, but only Adam was sitting at our usual table…Clare was not in sight. I should have expected that, but it was still a fresh blow to my stomach.

"Hey," I greeted Adam sullenly as I took my seat across from him.

"Clare wanted me to let you know she's eating lunch at her yearbook meeting."

"That's convenient."

Adam rolled his eyes at me. "What happened to you guys anyway?"

"Clare saw Fitz on school property yesterday afternoon and he tried to convince her that he found God while he was in Juvie. And she actually believes that load of crap. All I'm doing is trying to keep her from danger by protecting her, but she insists that she can take care of herself. And I know she can, I just feel better when I take matters of Clare's safety into my own hands. So I was on the lookout for Fitz this morning…and Clare saw me so she's not very happy, to say the least."

Adam smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Damn, you two are both idiots sometimes."

"Excuse me?"

"Clare's an idiot for believing Fitz, and you're an idiot for overreacting. Remind me why I'm friends with you two again?"

Adam's tone was playful, but my guard still immediately came up. Several defenses crowded their way into my throat, but I swallowed them back down and took a deep breath. "Because we keep your life interesting," I reminded him, able to match his playful tone.

It worked; Adam burst out into laughter. "No doubt about that."

"So what should I do?"

"Apologize and talk to her…in that order. But I would give her a few hours to calm down. Don't go seeking Clare out between classes- really think about what you need to say and everything you need to talk about."

I nodded. "How did you get so good at this?"

"Believe me; you two have given me lots of practice."

It was my turn to laugh…although, in hindsight, it wasn't that funny. It was, sadly, true.

XXX

I was able to successfully leave Clare alone for the afternoon. I made sure we were never at our lockers at the same time, and we didn't cross paths in the halls.

But just because I was able to do it successfully didn't mean I was pleased about it.

I moped all the way back to my locker after the final bell had rung, taking my time so I would be sure to miss Clare. I had been thinking all day about what I needed to say to her, but I hadn't come up with anything concrete. I had finally decided that, when I saw her next, I would grovel until she caved. It wasn't my best plan, but it would have to work.

When I arrived home it didn't take me more than an hour to realize that I couldn't go another minute without seeing Clare. I needed her like I needed air.

I sent a quick text to Adam asking if he thought I had waited long enough to approach Clare. I paced my room anxiously until he replied.

He answered after a few minutes, but it seemed like decades. He told me I could find her at The Dot if I really needed to talk to her. I sent a quick thanks in response, and practically ran toward Morty.

During the short ride to The Dot I went over my apology. I needed to tell Clare I would give her the freedom and trust to take care of herself…and I would mean it this time. I had to make her understand that she was the single, most important thing in my life, and I really just wanted her to be safe. We needed to talk about the way I was acting…Clare's risky judgment. It wouldn't be fun, but we really needed to set things right again. And I was ready to do essentially anything to make that happen.

When I parallel parked Morty on the curb outside the tiny diner I was totally prepared to fix everything that I had made a mess of. But when I glanced in the window I saw Fitz and Clare standing too close for comfort seemingly in some intense conversation. All rational thoughts zoomed from my brain, leaving a white hot anger in its place. My grip tightened on the steering wheel, and my teeth came together in an audible snap. My eyes widened at the fury that was almost too intense for my body to handle. My vision blurred and I ground my teeth together so hard I was surprised nothing snapped.

I dragged a quick gulp of air through my gritted teeth, and tried to compose myself enough to get out of the car.

Fitz took a small step closer to Clare and I was running across the street without consciously deciding to open the car door. I burst through The Dot's front door, and immediately shoved Fitz away from the girl that meant everything to me.

"Get away from her," I growled, having trouble forming a complete sentence through the rage.

"Okay, chill," Fitz defended himself immediately, holding his hands up in surrender.

It only made me angrier; the nerve of this ass! "Back off; I'm serious!"

"Okay, I'm gone," Fitz said back evenly, still calm as ever. But I didn't buy the act of innocence. If he had hurt her…

I repressed another wave of pure hatred as my vision flashed red.

"You okay?" I asked, turning to Clare. After all, she was more important that my desire to rip Fitz to shreds.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Clare practically yelled at me. Her voice was a strange mix of incredulity and anger. "Fitz works here; we're just talking for a minute."

Yeah, I'm sure they were just having a meaningless conversation about the weather. I turned back to Fitz, not sure if Clare would tell me the truth. She was staring at me in disbelief. I was still too angry to be worried about that, though.

"About what?" I demanded. "Tell me."

"Okay," Fitz agreed easily. Damn I really wanted to punch him in the face. "I just wanted to tell you and Clare…I'm sorry."

I paused in confusion. I had a few expectations about what they had been talking about…all revolving around the fact that Fitz was conniving and evil, so his response caught me off guard. The anger drained from my body as shock took its place.

After I took a moment to compose myself, I turned away from him with a muttered, "Whatever."

I suddenly needed to leave. I had to get out of the same room as Fitz so I wouldn't do anything stupid, and I really needed to talk to Clare. I walked away from him, grabbed Clare's arm, and made a move to walk out the door. There was no way in hell I was going to leave her alone with that psycho, no matter how sorry he was.

But Clare resisted, holding her ground. I threw a questioning glance at her…I knew we weren't on the best terms at the moment, but would she really chose the guy that had tried to kill me over the guy that loved her? The thought made my heart squeeze painfully. I needed her.

Clare met my gaze with one of reproach. "Fitz apologizes and that's all you can say?"

I knew Clare thought forgiveness was divine, or whatever, but I really didn't have it in my heart to give into Fitz. Forgiveness showed vulnerability. There was no way I was giving Fitz the upper hand.

"Clare, I have nothing to say to him." She stared into my eyes for a moment, and I could see the indecision in her clear, blue eyes. Well, she was going to have to make a choice. "Are you coming with me, or not?"

She searched my face, but I wasn't sure what she was looking for. I could guess what she found- fury, anxiety, stubbornness. Clare took another look at Fitz, but I kept my eyes on her, watching the emotions play across her face. She wavered for a moment, and then looked back at me. Her eyes were full of several emotions that were impossible to read, but I did see the trust that was evident on her face when she eyed me. I hoped I deserved it.

"Alright, let's go," she finally whispered, and I let out a small sigh of relief I had not realized I had been holding in.

I held the door open for her, and she walked out without another word or look for either me or Fitz. But I stopped to stare at the bastard before I joined Clare on her walk toward Morty. I tried my best to convey my warning without words- I wanted Fitz to stay away from Clare, or he should be prepared to pay the price.

With one final scowl in his direction, I went to join Clare in the hearse.

We had a lot to talk about…

**Again, sorry for taking so long to update! What did you think, though? **

**Review, pretty please?=)**


	3. Promises, Promises

**Hello, good people. How are your EClare shipping hearts? I know I'm fairly okay with the new editions to their story line. I'm equally intrigued by Jake and Imogen. They're so very interesting. =)**

**So, here is the first half of Jesus, Etc. Part 2. Enjoy! **

The ride back to my house was one of silent fury. The more I thought of how Fitz had manipulated Clare…how Clare had almost picked him over me.

I was just pissed. Obviously, I had been right to act overprotective- Clare wasn't going to make this easy for me. She had actually tried to make conversation with a known psychopath. And then she wondered why I was so freaked out by the prospect of her in the same vicinity as Fitz. What was she thinking!

I was seething by the time I parked Morty in the grass outside my house.

"Why," I finally growled, unable to get any other words through my clenched teeth. Clare had been silent the entire ride, staring out the window, and I needed to know what was on her mind before I exploded. Was she angry at the way I had acted back there? Would she be indifferent; thankful?

I caught the small flinch of Clare's shoulders as I broke the tense silence.

"Nothing happened, Eli- calm down."

She didn't sound angry, more like she was pleading, but it was enough to do me in. Here she was- the girl who meant everything to me- telling me I should calm down even though she had just put herself in danger's way. What if something had happened to her? How dare she tell me to calm down!

"You were talking to the enemy! After you specifically told me that you would run the other way if you saw him coming."

"Yeah," Clare started, her voice growing hard and thick with anger and sarcasm. "That was about the same time you told me you were going to back off; that you knew I was capable of taking care of myself! And who was it that was playing lookout this morning? You broke your promise first, buddy."

"With good reason, or so you've proven."

"We were just talking, for Christ's sake. Eli, he wanted to apologize. His pastor found him a job close to home so he could do just that, and you didn't even give him a chance. Not to mention, you're mad for no reason."

"Clare, how many times do I have to tell you the Jesus bit is just an act before you believe me? Not to mention, this is the guy who _tried to kill me_! How is it that you seem to forget that he's dangerous? And I think I have a perfect reason to be angry…you just put the most important thing in my life in danger. How could I not get angry about that?"

"Eli, you seriously need to relax. Fitz isn't going to hurt me…not in public, and I'm pretty sure not at all. I love that you want to make sure I'm okay, but there is such a thing as taking it too far."

She sounded calm again, her voice totally even, and it was the very last straw. "Get out," I whispered hoarsely…furious. "You can walk home for all I care, but get out of my car right now."

Clare paused, and I could feel her eyes searching my face for any sign that I might be kidding. But she wasn't going to find it. She had no right to tell me to calm down, and I needed her far, far away from me before I did something to her that I would end up regretting. I was dangerously close to falling off my mind's edge, and I didn't want her around when I snapped…I didn't want her to be the cause of that snap.

"Eli…are you…are you okay?"

By the sound of fear in her voice I could tell that she finally caught on to how serious this actually was; how pissed I was truly feeling. That fear was enough to cool me down marginally. If there was one thing that could ever truly make me hate myself it would be Clare fearing or hating me. I never wanted to be the source of that kind of emotion in her life.

"No, Clare, I am not. And although I have explained to you several times why that is the case, you seem intent on goading me past my limit. I don't want to do or say something I'll regret, so I need to be alone right now. Okay?"

She stared at me a moment longer before nodding…then she stiffly opened the door, and climbed out of Morty. "See you tomorrow," she grumbled, traces of anxiety just barely audible in her voice.

I exhaled once she was gone, but it didn't bring me the relief that I had been hoping for. I was still pissed beyond belief, and I had just scared Clare away. The day just kept getting better.

But, although I desperately wanted her by my side every minute of every day, I had done the right thing by sending her home. She clearly wasn't going to take my side on the subject of Fitz and her safety, and the longer we talked about it I was surely going to go insane. It just killed me to see such a sweet and innocent person as Clare putting her trust in someone who was so undeserving.

With a realization so strong and powerful that it knocked the wind out of me I noted that perhaps Clare already had put her trust in someone undeserving- me.

After all, she was right. I did break my promise to her. She trusted me to let her do things her way, and I totally took advantage of that. Why did I always come to these logical conclusions after I've already taken the stupid course of action?

I sighed, pounding my head against Morty's steering wheel. I was such an imbecile, and I wouldn't blame Clare if she never wanted anything to do with me ever again. Not that I was keen on letting that happen.

I raced inside the house with the intent to send Clare a peace offering via email, but my mother stopped me on the way to my room.

"Skipping dinner again, I presume?" I stopped to look back at her where she was perched on the sofa watch the news. I cocked my head at her in question. "You just have that look on your face again…that hectic panic that usually is the prelude to you holing yourself in your room for the night and ignoring everyone."

I often forgot that my parents were far more perceptive then I ever gave them credit for.

"No, just let me know when dinner is ready and I will eat with you, I promise."

It hadn't been in my plans originally, but my mom did deserve a normal family meal from me…or, at the very least, as normal as our family ever was. She tried so hard, and I usually ignored her efforts. I was kind of a bad son...and an even worse boyfriend.

Her face lit up like a child on Christmas and a fresh wave of guilt washed over me. "That's great, baby boy! I'll get started right away."

I nodded appreciatively at her as I started to back away. I would work on rebuilding that relationship in a few minutes; for the time being I had a relationship that needed my immediate attention.

I took a deep breath as soon as I was locked in my room- what once was my hell was now my safe haven. I always felt just a tad calmer as soon as I had the world held at bay by the lock on my door.

Not to mention the organized chaos reminded me of all the loving hours spent with Clare as she helped save me from myself. It reminded me that she loved me for me- all scars and mangled heart included.

I needed to make this right with her once and for all. She needed to know that when I promised to trust her this time I would truly mean it. No more going behind Clare's back to watch out for Fitz. I wouldn't be happy if she decided to talk to him, I would demand to know every detail of what happened if she did, but I certainly would not deprive her of her free will. I wouldn't stop her, though I would desperately want to.

I sat down at my desk and fired up my laptop. It was time to send away my groveling heart in a big, long email. I opened up my account, clicked on the 'new mail' button, and took a deep breath.

_My Dearest Clare,_ I started:

_People often say the words I'm sorry as a placeholder for other words they are too embarrassed or proud to express. In today's society those two, simple words hold little or no weight. I want you to know that when I say these words I truly mean them, and my heart is heavy from how completely, genuinely remorseful for how I've been acting these last few days. _

_So, in case I haven't made it clear, I am so, so extremely sorry. _

_You and I both know that my past has made me cautious…cautious to open up to people…and more than a little anxious. I don't trust people or the world, and my perception of life has become fragile in the last year._

_But you have always been special. I let you in because you're not like the other people; you proved every conception I had formed on human nature to be wrong. You're caring and compassionate, you're not quick to judge, and you listen to me no matter what. You love the life you've been given, and you always live it to the fullest. You don't let hardships stop you from being the amazing, genuinely good person that you really are. _

_I trust you completely, but I haven't really expressed that in the last few days, have I?_

_Which is why I want you to know that has come to an end. _

_No, I don't trust Fitz, and I never will. I don't think he's found Jesus, but if you want him in your life I will not (totally) object. I only ask that you let me know when you plan to see him, that you only spend time with him in public, and you keep me posted on everything that happens during your time with him. _

_It may sound like I'm still trying to control you, but these are the conditions I can live with. I adore you, Clare, and I need to be sure that you are safe at all times. _

_I promise not to go behind your back again, but I would really appreciate it if you allow me to know how much of a risk you're putting yourself in. _

_I love you, Clare, and I need you in my life. This is a compromise that I _will_ stick to this time, and I hope you can live with it. _

_Also, I've worked on my Gothic Tales submission, so I will attach it. I understand if you are too angry at me to look it over, but if you get the time I would love if you could use your editing skills extraordinaire to make it a masterpiece. _

_Please, please forgive my rude behavior. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Eli_

I sighed, attached the document Stalker Angel was in, and pressed send; hoping that my sincere words would be well received.

I was just about to take another look at Stalker Angel myself when there was a soft knock on my door.

"Eli, dinner is ready. I made some chicken parmesan…that sounds good, right?"

"Sounds great, Mom, I'll be there in just a sec."

I shut down my computer, and ventured out toward the kitchen. My mom had set the table for two, a full glass of water all ready at my usual place and a plate with a steaming piece of chicken. Also, both spots had salad bowls with leafy greens, carrots and cucumbers chopped up inside. My mom had gone all out.

"Your dad already left for work, so it's just the two of us."

"Everything looks delicious, Mom. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble, though. I would have enjoyed microwavable food just as well."

"I know, but it feels like it's been ages since we've had a proper meal, and I thought that you may want to start having more if you like this one."

"Ma, you don't have to try to impress me…I'm sorry I've been a crummy son lately. There had just been a lot going on at school. And Clare and I are going through a rough patch right now. It's not your fault I've been a little distracted. But, really, thank you for dinner."

I sat down and took a big, heaping bite to prove to her that I was going to behave. It was a little dry, but my mom had never really been a wiz in the kitchen. She wasn't exactly the poster woman for domesticated housewife. "Mhmmm," I murmured in appreciation anyway.

My mom sat across from me and dug in as well; detailing this fight she got into with a woman at the super market over some cantaloupes. It was a pretty amusing story, and I found myself relaxing little by little; my mind focusing on something that wasn't all about Clare for a change. I could tell my mom was enjoying herself, too, and it felt good to make her happy for a change.

After dinner I watched some sitcom with her for a few hours. If I was being honest, I was prolonging the time I was spending with her to give Clare more time to respond to my email. It was silly, I knew that, but I would be disappointed if I didn't have anything new in my inbox by the time I checked.

So if you prolong the time it means that you can never be disappointed, right?

Yeah, right, wishful thinking.

Eventually, my mom got up to go to bed. She kissed me on the head and wished me a good night, and I couldn't put it off any longer.

As soon as my bedroom door was closed behind me, my computer caught my eye. Was it just me, or was it bigger?

I shook my head, knowing I was just being absurd, and powered it up.

As soon as I opened my email, my heart crashed in my chest- no new messages.

Immediately, my mind searched frantically for an explanation. What if Clare got abducted on her way home? What if she got lost? What if, in a fit of rage, she deleted my message without reading it? What if she did read it and still didn't forgive me?

I took a deep breath, but I couldn't find even a shred of serenity in the chaos of my mind. I started to pace, hyperventilation consuming me.

There was no way I was sleeping a wink, so I continued to pace until the world seemed to momentarily fade away.

XXX

The next morning when I arrived at Degrassi Clare and Adam were nowhere to be found. There was, however, a roll of papers shoved into the small opening at the top of my locker. I grabbed them curiously, letting them unfurl in my hands. I noticed the first page of Stalker Angel, it helped that the title was bolded at the top, and a post-it note stuck over the text.

_Eli_, it read, _your story is amazing. I made all my corrections and suggestions in red. I hope you like them. Also, we really need to talk about yesterday. Clare._

I didn't know if this was a good or bad thing, but at the very least she had read my email. And she had taken the time to review Stalker Angel. I wasn't an optimist, but it seemed like a good time to become one.

Instead of paying attention in History I started to go over Clare's notes on the story. I skimmed over all the pages and noted that there were a lot of red markings…my heart started to sink. Was it really that desperately in need of help?

No, Clare wouldn't have called it amazing had she not meant it. She was a brilliant writer, and probably just had a lot of opinions about how the story should play out.

The teacher called on me then for an answer to a question I hadn't been paying attention to. I shoved the edited Stalker Angel into my notebook.

"I'm sorry, sir, could you repeat the question?"

"Pay attention, Goldsworthy, you're on my list."

"I don't know why," I grumbled as he moved on to interrogate another student, "I could get a perfect grade in this class if I slept through every lecture. Oh, wait, I do that now."

The girl behind me sniggered at my snide comment, apparently finding my misery amusing. But, I decided not to chance getting caught again, and actually attempted to pay attention to the class for the remaining time. I would just rush to English and start going over Clare's 'corrections and suggestions' there. Dawes would be more understanding.

Again, Clare and Adam were nowhere to be found, so I took my seat and started to read Clare's work. There were a few embarrassingly simple grammatical errors that I was glad Clare had caught. Aside from that she started to comment on the flow and sentence structure, fixing it in some parts, and leaving the decision up to me in others. She had taken a few of my scenes and expanded on them, giving Stalker Angel and Rachel more dialogue. She gave tips to help make Malcolm and Rachel's relationship more dynamic.

Just as I was about to read the changes Clare had made to my unsatisfying ending, I felt a pair of eyes on me. It wasn't the kind of sensation that made your skin crawl, though. No, this was a familiar sensation of pleasure, and I didn't have to look up to know it was Clare watching me in the doorway.

But I needed to read her face, gauge the mood she was in, so I looked up anyway.

She looked tired, distraught, and worn. My face drooped at the sight, knowing I was the cause of that foreign expression on her face. She just looked so fragile, and I had to look away- back down at Stalker Angel.

I started to read the ending, though her footsteps were coming closer to me, and I knew we had to talk soon. My original ending had Malcolm and Rachel going into hiding in an ancient tomb for the rest of their existence. It was stupid, and I knew that. It needed something extra. In Clare's ending…Stalker Angel came within mere inches of slaughtering Rachel…the act that had consumed his existence for so long…but just as he was about to snap her neck, the need for revenge on Malcolm became overpowering. Stalker Angel settled for dragging Malcolm into death with him.

Whoa. I didn't know Clare had that in her, but it was so much more appropriate than my ending.

"About last night…," Clare started hesitantly, "me talking to Fitz…I know it freaked you out, and I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," I assured her instantly. Apparently she had taken my email well, and we realized we were both in the wrong. Her apology lifted a weight off my heart.

"Well, then, what is it? Do you not like my edit on Stalker Angel?" Clare seemed nervous, frantic. All of a sudden I realized she thought _I_ was the one who was going to blow up any second, not the other way around. We really did take each other for granted. Me especially- she was too perfect.

But, there was no way I was not going to have fun with this upper hand Clare had just given me. It had been so long since we had joked around, or so it seemed, and I was in the mood to have some fun.

"Shhh," I soothed her somberly. "I'm reading it."

"Did I add too much?" I didn't answer her, just focused on the papers in front of me. "Oh, I did add too much; you hate it! I wrecked your horror story."

Well that was just insanity…I was going to have to put an end to the madness that was ensuing inside her head. Wrecked…ha! She never appreciated herself the way she should.

"Honestly," I started, struggling to keep a straight face for the last seconds of the joke before I delivered the punch line. I paused…and then, "it's way better! I'm super impressed, Clare!"

She sighed in relief, and I smiled hugely at her. "Really?" Then, in a pleasantly unexpected gesture, Clare fell into my arms. It had been awhile since the last time our embrace had felt this comforting and warm. "I am so glad to hear you say that." Clare pulled away all too quickly, and I was about to protest, but she tangled her hands in my hair and stared right into my eyes. "And you know you have nothing to worry about. No one's going to come between us…I promise." Her voice was an intense whisper by the time she reached the end of her speech.

"Let's promise," I decided to add to her declaration, "to not fight again."  
>Clare smiled at me, and I felt that we had finally come to an understanding. Maybe I really didn't have anything to worry about- it seemed to Clare really did feel bad for talking to Fitz, and maybe she would never do it again. Perhaps the worst was really behind us. The thought made my smile grow.<p>

Clare leaned in, and I happily mirrored her movement. Clare wasn't one for public displays of affection, especially since it could get us expelled in lieu of the new rules, but she place a sweet, soft kiss to my lips. I sighed, loving the way everything felt right again. This talk had turned out way better that I had ever hoped it to, and for that I was beyond thankful. That email I had sent must have been perfectly worded.

Clare and I hugged again, my face contorting in ecstasy as I thought about how perfect it all was. If only I had planned it to work out so wonderfully.

Just then the bell rang and we took our seats.

"Thank you, by the way," Clare said, angling herself toward me.

"For what, exactly?" I smiled at her, unable to stop myself from feeling totally serene.

"For giving me the freedom to talk to Fitz if I really want to- that was sweet of you, and I know it's a huge sacrifice on your part. But you don't need to worry about it because I never want to put Fitz between you and me ever again."

"I am….relieved to hear that, Clare. Seriously, now things can go back to being perfect between us again."

"I sure hope so," Clare winked.

Adam dropped into his seat across form Clare. "It looks like you two worked things out."

"Definitely," Clare answered, giving Adam a subtle nod. "I told you he was worth it."

'That you did," Adam chuckled. "I'm just glad you two aren't fighting because I can spend time with both of you at once. It's hard work keeping up with the two of you when there is trouble."

"Sorry," Clare and I murmured in unison before dissolving into giggles.

XXX

During my free period of the day I made my way to the computer lab so I could work Clare's revisions of Stalker Angel into the original. I pulled out my flash drive and opened the file, but that was as far as I got.

I got caught up in rereading all the corrections Clare had made, and I was just as impressed, if not more so, than the first time I had read through the improved Stalker Angel. She truly was a genius, and I wanted to thank her again for how much better the story was now.

I opened my email account and started typing a thank you yet again. Satisfied, I hit send just as the bell rang, and I had to rush to my next class.

The school day passed slowly, and I spent most of the time thinking about Stalker Angel, and if the ending was perfect just yet, or if I had to tweak it once again.

During the last period of the day it hit me…the evil Stalker Angel should not win. That went against everything I wanted from the story. In some way Malcolm had to prevail. It was his right! I would have to work on that later…

Clare was waiting by our lockers, and I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before I started to pack up my belongings.

"Your email was sweet; thank you," Clare said sincerely, but I noticed the slightest tightening in her voice when she said 'email'. Weird.

"You're editing was better than sweet, and you made the ending 100% better…but I still think I need to revise it."

"You didn't like the ending?" Clare asked, sounding a tad hurt.

"No, no, that's not it at all. I loved the ending, but I don't want Stalker Angel to win. So, I need to rework it, but you gave me inspiration."

"Oh, good, that makes sense."

"You seem distracted, is everything alright, Clare?"

"Yeah, it's all great; I just have to go run an errand. I'll call you a little later, though."

"Okay," I could hear the disappointment in my voice clear as day, 'I was just hoping we could sneak in another driving lesson. Practice makes perfect, you know, and if you learn maneuver ability in Morty you can do it in any car."

"Thanks, Eli; that sounds perfect. But I'll have to take a rain check."

I just nodded, and Clare gave me a small smile before turning on her heel and walking down the hall.

Well that was strange…but I wouldn't dwell on it. This day had been amazing, and I wouldn't let a little glitch keep it from staying that way. Besides, Clare said she'd call me later, and we could talk about it then.

I had nothing to worry about.

XXX

"Damn it!" I yelled at the screen and I held down the delete button…again. It was storming outside, which should have offered the perfect atmosphere to come up with the perfect ending. But every time I tried to write it all come out sounding stupid as hell. Writers block was the worst.

Just as I was about to hurl my computer across the room in frustration, my cell phone started to vibrate on my bedside table. It was Clare's home phone; I smiled.

"I was just thinking about how I desperately needed my muse."

"Yeah, we're good that way," Clare joked, all the anxiety from this afternoon out of her voice.

"So, how did your errand go?"

"Oh, I smoothed things over," Clare said evasively, but I decided not to press the subject. If she wanted to tell me what was going on, she would. "How's the writing; find the perfect ending?"

"Not yet…and writers block rears its ugly head once again. Maybe a visit to my muse would be more affective then a phone call…"

"Come on, the storm isn't enough?"

"I wish; it wasn't even in the forecast…it was out of nowhere. Is that extra good luck?"

"I don't know…all of a sudden the skies just opened up."

"And I do love a good storm."

"It should put you in the mood to finish your horror story."

"That brings us back to a visit to my muse. I think that would put me in a better mood to finish my story."

"If you finish, you can come over," Clare teased me and I groaned. It was motivating, I supposed. There was a pause, and the Clare's voice dropped a few octaves. "I'll call you back, okay?"

She didn't give me time to answer before the line went dead. Just as the call disconnected, and burst of thunder shook the house and lightening flashed violently.

I didn't have time to think about how Clare's tone and bluntness should have worried me…because, just then, the perfect ending hit me.

Malcolm would get to spend eternity with his lover, Rachel, in the most twisted, exciting way ever.

It was perfection.


	4. Stalker Angel

**After this story is over I start writing Drop the World…and I am terrified. I think I may cry a lot during that writing process. Mostly because of how their relationship is playing out in Season 11. **

**But I'm still excited to write it…and this. So, enjoy the final chapter of Clam, Meet Storm. :)**

It made perfect sense, and I didn't know how I had ever thought Stalker Angel was complete without this specific ending. The words poured out of my head almost faster than I was able to write them, but I was not complaining. Having too much to say at once beat the hell out of writers block.

But, the best part about this ending was that Malcolm could spend the rest of eternity with Rachel. Just how true love was supposed to be- eternal…like the kind of love Clare and I shared.

This new ending…it was perfect. Malcolm and Rachel had to work together in an epic battle to destroy the spirit that had been messing with their perfect romance for far too long. Rachel is able to distract Stalker Angel long enough for Malcolm to send him right to the fiery pits of whatever afterworld is waiting. They work together as a team to conquer all evil.

I sighed in satisfaction after I placed the last period following the last word of my summary sentence. Clare was going to love the new ending, and I couldn't wait to show her. After all, she had told me I was welcome to go over there as soon as I had finished my story…and the rain had stopped, at least for the time being, so it felt like the perfect moment of clarity.

The sunshine was just a sign that everything was finally perfect again. I was going to spend the first normal hour with Clare in such a long time. It felt like we hadn't hung out in ages without some kind of anxiety or issue to keep us from having a good time.

Well, Clare was in for the most relaxed evening of her life. Her house would be a drama free zone.

I smiled to myself as I printed out the pages of my hard work, stapled them together and then practically sprinted toward Morty. I just couldn't wait to see Clare's smiling face, to hold her in my arms and kiss her like she was the most important thing in my life…because she was, and she needed a reminder that I cherished her. I would never take Clare for granted…that was my one goal in life.

And these past few days had been wrought with me taking Clare for granted and of me taking advantage. I was so done with driving people I cared about away.

Keeping them from driving me away would be an entirely different horse race, but Clare hadn't given me a reason to be worried…aside from whatever she had gone to do after school that she wouldn't tell me about. But that wasn't a big deal, right? If it were, she certainly would have told me about it.

I pushed all unhappy thoughts out of my mind as I parked on the curb across from Clare's house. I folded the pages of Stalker Angel and stuck them in my back pocket as I made my way to her front door. I heard voices as I approached, which was weird because Clare's mom was supposedly out. Of course, Clare could be watching T.V., but I could have sworn one of the voices was Clare's…and she was having a heated discussion with a male voice.

I took a deep breath to center myself as the worst case scenario ran through my mind. Clare wouldn't cheat on me…and that voice sounded eerily familiar…

I knocked; figuring speculation wasn't going to get me anywhere. I would just have to see for myself what was happening behind that closed door. "Clare it's me," I called.

"Eli," Clare called back, the anxiety in her voice thick, and my heart immediately lurched out of my chest. What if she was in danger? "Just one second."

I wasn't going to wait even one more millisecond. I knew Clare rarely locked the door, and the knob turned easily under my hand. I would just barge in, pretend like nothing was wrong. If there was something wrong, I would take care of it somehow. If I had gotten worried over nothing then I would take a few deep breaths and carry on as if nothing had ever been amiss in my head in the first place.

"You are looking at a literary master!" I bragged as I walked into the front room, but what I saw made me stop cold. Literally, all the heat seemed to leak out of my body through my fingertips and toes. The other voice had sounded familiar because it had been Fitz…Fitz was in Clare's house. While her mother was out, no less! My heart was a stone in my chest, weighing me down.

I had not expected this kind of betrayal. This was worse than everything that had flashed in my mind before I even opened the door. Clare had promised…we had vowed to get back on track. She had lied to me; she was slipping right through my clumsy grasp.

"Hey, Eli," Fitz had the nerve to greet me, and I wanted to charge at him with a knife. Oh, wait; he had already done that to me.

"Clare, what the fuck is he doing here?" I growled, trying to make my voice have sound, purpose. But it came out as a chocked whisper. My cold heart could not properly supply the blood to all my extremities and I was losing all my body's normal functions…shutting down instead of having to deal with the impossible situation presented to me.

Clare flinched at my word choice, as a rule I kept my swearing to a minimum in her presence, and I never swore directly at her. But I couldn't feel bad about it yet…I was desperately trying not to feel anything.

After getting over the shock of my anger, Clare answered me. "Fitz just showed up on my doorstep all beaten up. He's having problems at home," Clare defended herself, and I looked at Fitz again- taking note of the fresh gash on his face. However, as much as the evidence seemed to go with his newest story I just could not believe him.

Why would I? He had never given me a reason to trust him _and _he was wedging himself between me and the single most important person in my life. Scratch that, he was wedging himself between me and my life…Clare was my life. And Fitz was slowly bleeding me dry of my life force. I hated him, I _hated_ him, I **hated** him.

"Oh sure, more lies," I accused. But there was a more important missing link…, "Why do you care?"

How could she feel compassion for the person who was single-handedly destroying our relationship?

"Because anyone with a heart tries to help people when they're in trouble!" Clare shot back at me with a sudden anger that didn't make sense to me, making her words seem like some kind of insinuation.

"What are you saying," I demanded, confused, "that I'm some heartless monster?"

I don't know why I had asked the question…maybe I had expected it to be rhetorical, but Clare answered anyway.

I wasn't expecting her answer, and it broke my heart…

"Sometimes," she shot back so quickly; she didn't even have to think about it. Clare thought I was heartless. She thought I was a monster. Well, if I had done something to convince of such a thing then it must be true. Tears pricked at my eyes…because if Clare thought badly of me I had done something horridly wrong. I had screwed everything up.

I suddenly needed to get out, get away. I couldn't be with Clare right now because I couldn't trust what I would do…lash out in anger, break down in tears, or scream in denial. Either way, I was sure I didn't want Clare to see it because it might make her think I was even worse than before. She thought I was a monster- I didn't want her to think I was unstable, too. Her opinion meant so much…too much.

"Eli, we need to talk," Fitz started to approach me, and I could not believe he had the gull. Either he was extremely gutsy and self-assured or he was a fucking idiot with a death wish. Because I had never wanted to kill someone more than I wanted to kill Fitz. I would get pleasure from locking my hands around his throat and watching him turn blue from lack of oxygen. I wanted him to hurt as much as I was hurt at the moment. I wanted his heart to stop beating like mine had. And, most of all, I wanted him to never have the pleasure of knowing such a genuinely good person as Clare- he didn't deserve it.

I needed to leave before I actually did kill him. "I have nothing to say to you," I yelled at him, malice dripping from every word. And then I backed out the door without another word to Clare. I couldn't handle people…my mind was racing and shutting down at the same time. It was horrifying and confusing. I saw no light at the end of this tunnel.

"Me and Clare have a special connection," Fitz persisted, calling after me, but I slammed the door on his lies and deception. There was only one thing occupying my oxymoron of a mind…and that was Clare's face after she had called me a heartless monster a mix of regret and whist. I didn't know what it meant, but I didn't think it could be anything good.

Clare was leaving me…she was leaving me for Fitz and there was nothing I would be able to do to stop it. Because I had tried everything I could all week, and it was still happening.

I slammed Morty's door and immediately realized that I couldn't even make my escape. The tears started to stream down my face as the numb started to ebb- leaving more than enough room for the pain and betrayal.

I leaned forward, trying to block out the cruel world through the sanctuary of my arms. I engulfed myself in darkness…it was more than appropriate given my mood.

Clare was right- I was a monster; heartless. After all, only someone who was heartless would put someone like Clare through all the pain I had. I knew from the start that Clare didn't deserve to go through the ups and downs of caring about me. It wasn't right to take such a pure and innocent soul as Clare's and drag it through the dark forest of my life. The only thing I had ended up accomplishing was allowing Clare to snag her perfect soul on the relentless branches of my history.

I made her help me deal with Julia- a burden that nobody should have to help me carry because it still weighed so heavily on my heart. I was an overprotective fool; I cared about her too much. I was no good for her, and I would only end up hurting her more than I already had.

But what made me the most heartless was that I couldn't make any of that very real and depressing fact justify giving Clare up. As selfish as I had been, as selfish as I continued to be, I simply could not let Clare walk out of my life. It seemed like she already was, but I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen. Because I needed Clare like I needed my lungs, brain, heart and stomach. She was my everything.

I was heartless because I would rather cause her pain, make her deal with loving me, than give her up.

I would never give her up.

I wasn't sure how long I let my dark, twisted thoughts race through my head, but eventually I did hear the passenger door open and then close. I didn't have to look up to know who it was…I could very easily detect Clare's warm scent. Also, I felt my heart ease up just a little at her presence…she had something to say, obviously. She cared enough to have come to check on me, and I hoped that was a good thing.

"I know you're mad, but just let me explain." She thought _I_ was mad at _her_. She was too amazing to put words to it…she thought I had a right to be mad about her comment when it was so true that it hurt. How could I ever deserve her? "I didn't mean it when I said you were heartless," she continued, and I could not doubt her sincerity.

Her words were like a life jacket…but that didn't change the fact that I was a monster. It was just nice to know she didn't honestly think that of me. But, of course, love was blind. And by some great miracle, Clare loved me.

"It's okay," I assured her, my voice thick with the tears, "I deserved it." On the contrary, I deserved far, far worse. But I could not take the worst…the worst would be losing Clare. She couldn't leave me; I wouldn't be able to handle it! "I don't want to lose you, Clare," I forced myself to say out loud. I didn't want to give her a view into my messed up, vulnerable mind for fear that she would be disgusted with the pathetic being she saw, but I needed her to know that she was my everything. I needed her to put to rest all my insecurities about her leaving.

"You're not going to," she instantly assured, sliding closer to me. But I wasn't done. She needed to hear the extent of my dependency, and then she had to promise I wouldn't lose her. I wouldn't believe her until she knew how serious this was.

"I just feel like you're slipping away, and I- and I can't stop it. Don't leave me, okay? Please- promise me, okay? Just promise me." I hated begging…showing her how weak I really was, but I was so damn scared. I was scared that I needed her too much. I was scared that she would eventually get fed up. I was scared that even if I got her to promise she would find some way out of it. I was terrified of letting her go even if that would be best for her.

"Okay," Clare agreed, and she pulled me closer. I didn't resist- I needed to be close to her. I let my head fall on her shoulder, and she pulled me closer, gripping my hair and leaning her head on top of mine. It was reassuring…Clare was seeing me at my worst…more broken than she had ever seen me before, and she still wanted me. She would never leave me. And I needed her to be mine forever. One day less would be too much heartbreak for me to handle.

She sat there with me till my tears dried and I sat up. "I-I'm sorry you had to see that. I-that wasn't fair to you." I took a deep breath and tried to focus on the fact that Clare was still there…she still cared.

"Eli…I love you. And I know you have a lot you're still dealing with. I'm just happy to know you're trying. You don't have to apologize; I started it. I should have just told you that I had to deal with Fitz one last time."

"Clare, don't blame yourself for this. It will just make me feel worse about being an overprotective tyrant."

"Hey, nobody's perfect, right?" Clare attempted a joke to lighten the mood, and I cracked a smile after I wiped the tears off my cheeks. I felt drained and lifeless. I wondered if everyone had such intense emotional swings, and if it left them breathless.

I also wondered if I wanted the answer to that question.

"I think…I need to go home. I just, I'm exhausted."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Everything is okay with us, right?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," I admitted. Seeing me like that was probably intense, and I didn't want to scare Clare.

But, as always, Clare handled me perfectly. The smile on her face was genuine and bright and it lit me on fire from the inside out. "I think we're great…ready to take on the world together."

"As one," I added to her reassurance, and the words immediately struck a chord in me as it started to drizzle again. "You should get inside before it starts to pour."

"Yeah…tomorrow at school- first thing."

"First thing; I love you, Clare Edwards."

"And I, you, Eli Goldsworthy."

After she gave me a quick peck on the cheek Clare slipped out of Morty and jogged back to her front door through the rain that was starting to pick up speed. I turned Morty on and drove back to my place, the words 'as one' resonating through my mind. There was just something so appealing, and yet creepy, about the idea of being perfectly as one with someone.

And then it hit me…Malcolm and Rachel! They needed to be as one. It wasn't just enough to have them work together as a team to defeat Stalker Angel…they had to do it as one person. It was deliciously morbid and I got chills just thinking about it.

As soon as I was home I sprinted into my room, locked the door behind me and started up the computer. I pulled the forgotten copy of Stalker Angel from my back pocket, torn it into shreds, and then focused on writing the new ending. This was it; I could feel it.

The perfect ending in my world of fiction and in my reality…both Malcolm and I would be able to spend forever with their love. Clare was such an inspiration…she was the reason I could make this perfect.

She was the reason I could write about love because she was the reason I knew that it truly did exist.

XXX

With the new, final, perfect version of Stalker Angel in a protective sleeve and ready for submission I made my way to Degrassi. I couldn't wait to find Clare and tell her all about the ending to our story. Because, after all, she had helped me write it. It was our child; the product of our combined creativity.

I spotted Clare at her locker and I raced up, so buzzed on my excitement, "Got something for you."

"Stalker Angel?" She asked, grabbing the pages out of my outstretched hand and letting her eyes skim over the first page.

"You never got a chance to read it last night, so I thought you'd want to go over it before we submit it." Not that I was worried. I was finally happy with the way the story turned out. It was the darkest happily ever after I had ever come across…it was sure to impress anyone interested in gothic fiction. It was written by the world's greatest couple, after all.

"I'd love to," Clare flashed her gorgeous smile at me. "I can't wait to see how it all turns out."

She was in for a wild ride…I wondered what Clare would think of such a twisted ending. Would she be able to see the beauty behind the beast of it? She didn't even know I had gone through one last revision.

"Well, with all the drama last night with you-know-who, the rain and the thunder…it really got me thinking about the ending."

"You changed the ending again?" Clare asked, incredulous. She was a writer, too. She had to know to importance of your conclusion. I had to make it just right.

"I really think I nailed it this time," I confessed, letting my excitement and passion shine through. "The hero, Malcolm, realizes that he can never protect his heroine, Rachel, from Stalker Angel," I started to explain as we started to walk down the hall. "So, he has no choice but to…"

"Kill Stalker Angel," Clare filled in happily, trying to guess my new ending.

I didn't want to spoil it for her, but I also wanted to see her reaction, so I soldiered on with my watered down description of my epic love story. "No," I declared, felling giddy from the telling of my masterpiece; of our masterpiece. "He kills Rachel. He grabs his knife, cuts her throat, drinks her blood and forever they are one."

Clare got a terrified look on her face, and it made me want to giggle. That was the reaction I had hoped to yield. My ending was perfect!

"That's…," Clare seemed to struggle for the right word, "disturbing."

"It's brilliant," I defended, "and it wouldn't be much of a horror story otherwise."

"Right, of course," Clare smiled; I knew she would understand the magic of such a bone-chilling end. I loved that smile so much…I wanted her to know how big of a part she had played in my writing process. She was my muse, my inspiration, and my Rachel. I would go to the ends of the Earth to spend forever with her.

"It's my masterpiece, and I couldn't have written it without you. It's all about you, Clare."

I was talking about my life, my existence…my very purpose for doing anything was centered around Clare, but she seemed to think I meant the story specifically. "Great…just try not to kill me, kay?

I laughed, loving how euphoric I was feeling. "Funny," I commented on her joke. Damn, she was just so beautiful. My thoughts were all out of order…not a single one of them connecting the way they should, but I was too happy to notice. Clare and I were good again, and I had just written a kick-ass story. I had never felt so good in my life. I wanted to skip class. I wanted to spend time alone with Clare and bask in her perfection. And I knew just how to make that happen. "Don't I owe you a driving lesson? The hearse awaits!"

"You sure that's a good idea," Clare asked, seeming hesitant about skipping. Or maybe it was about being behind the wheel again. It had been a little while since our last lesson. But some time alone would do us good.

"Don't be ridiculous; I'll be with you every step of the way," I assured her, and then gestured forward, "Milady." Clare nodded at me, but I was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to tell people that this beautiful human being was mine…I wanted to make sure that everyone knew what a lucky guy I was. "I love Clare Edwards," I announced to the hallway, my euphoria growing with every step we took toward Morty. This…being with Clare, knowing that she loved me and wouldn't leave me…this was my happy place. So I slung my arm around her and we made our way to the door.

I had her at my side, securely latched in place, and I was never going to let her stray.

**I love pretending to be crazy. How am I doing with it, by the way? Eli just keeps getting more challenging to write, but I'm certainly enjoying myself. **

**Coming soon…Drop the World in Eli's point of view; there will be tears. **


End file.
